


AU Thor: Ideals

by SingingFlames



Series: AU Thor: Ideals [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingFlames/pseuds/SingingFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrorverse Thor storyline. The Asgardians have conquered much of the Nine Realms, enslaving many, including the frost giants. Loki plots to free or, at the very least, help his people. No pairings (at least not currently, perhaps later). Minor violence, mentioned torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Thor: Ideals

Fear motivated him. Fear of death and pain, lingering, gnawing pain. 

Not his own. He would have welcomed it, if he could have, if his ‘king’ would have allowed it. No, the pain and death he feared fell upon others while he watched, forced to witness the consequences of his actions. If he spoke out of turn, one of the slaves – his people – were brought before him and beaten until they fell unconscious. His people were proud and strong; the beatings could last hours. If he disobeyed, one (or two, or more) of his kind were hung outside his chamber windows by their wrists or ankles until his ‘king’ felt he had learned a lesson. Many had died while he listened to their final breaths.

Fear, fear and guilt, pushed Loki further, beyond anything he’d attempted before.

It hurt, splitting himself like this. Loki left his body in his chambers, under guard as always, by all appearances reading. It took monumental concentration to keep his eyes moving and flip the pages in a steady rhythm while he sent the rest of his consciousness away, exploring. His illusional avatar skulked about the castle. He explored hidden ways, places he’d never been allowed to see in person. Unsure of his ability to keep his illusion-self invisible under these strained circumstances, he kept it to the shadows and hid from patrols.

Heavy footfalls outside his chambers brought Loki’s attention crashing back to his body. The distant illusion dissolved. Closing his eyes, he took a shaky breath. He recognized that stride. 

The two guards did as well. They snapped to attention before their prince slammed his chamber doors open. Thor spared them a quick glance, then motioned to his four companions. Two of them, Volstagg and Hogun, flanked the stiff guards. Sif and Fandral held back, waiting, their gazes shifting between their prince, the guards and Loki.

“You,” Thor said, pointing Mjolnir at Loki, “Where have you been?”

“I’ve been here,” Loki replied, keeping his voice even. He held up his wrists, displaying the binder cuffs he wore. The accursed things appeared to be simple gold bands, but inside them lay a circle of barbs. Under normal circumstances, the barbs lay barely pricking his skin, but if he attempted to speak any falsehoods, the bands would tighten around his wrists, digging the wicked things deep into his flesh until he revealed the truth. They also suppressed his magic. It had taken years to train his magic to work despite their interference. Learning to lie while speaking the truth, like he was now, had merely taken practice. 

Thor smiled without humor. “You’re clever, but not as clever as you think. Heimdall tried to see you. He said you were here and yet also elsewhere. I will ask again, but my patience wears thin. Where were you?”

 _Heimdall. Damn._ “Here, I swear it. Ask them,” Loki said, gesturing to the guards. “I’ve been here the entire time.”

Thor regarded him for a moment more then spun to face the guards. “You have failed your duty. Is watching one lone, stunted frost giant difficult? Perhaps you sympathize with him and his ilk?”

“Nay, my prince –”

“Then speak and tell me how this one left while under your watch!”

“My prince, he did not –“

“Silence!” Thor nodded to Volstagg and Hogun. The two companions shoved the guards to their knees. “The realms have no use for guards who cannot tell if their charge remains in the room or not. But fear not, for you shall still serve Asgard and your king. You will help train future Asgardians … as their targets.”

Loki clenched his jaw as the two guards lowered their heads in defeat. He’d seen the fates of ‘targets.’ Many of his people, Asgardian slaves and of little value to their masters, had suffered similar fates. In the end, they had died, every one.

“Now,” Thor continued, “someone, I care not who, will tell me where Loki went. I grow wary of asking.” 

The guards, still on their knees and trembling, exchanged glances. They looked to Loki, who stared instead at the blonde prince, hands clenched behind his back.

“Very well,” Thor continued after a moment of silence. He gestured at one of the quaking guards. “Fandral, this one does not utilize his eyes. He has no further need of them.”

“At once, my prince.” The slender blonde executed a crisp salute with his blade, spun about and, with two quick thrusts, blinded one of guards. The Asgardian fell, screaming and clutching his face.

Loki glanced aside, feigning disinterest. The guard’s choked cries nauseated him. It didn’t matter that that guard was Asgardian, the people who had enslaved his own, or that he had quite undoubtedly beaten, perhaps killed, unknown multitudes of his people. The knowledge did not make his moans easier to bear.

Another person had suffered for his actions. Again.

“Answer me,” Thor spoke to the remaining guard, “where did Loki go?” 

“My prince, please…”

Loki inspected his fingernail for dirt. _He has killed frost giants. He deserves to know pain.._

“Sif, if you would?” Thor gestured. 

_And regardless, he’s been sentenced to die as the recruits’ target practice._

The lady warrior nodded.

_He’s dead already._

Sif’s blade sang as she pulled it free.

“Enough,” Loki interrupted them. “Do you never tire of blood?” 

“Do you never tire of dodging questions? Or shall we continue?” Thor asked, his hand raised, the gesture pausing Sif midstride. 

Loki pursed his lips. “I sent out an illusion.”

“How are you able to use magic? The binders, they have lost their effects?”

“No.” Loki rubbed the gold bands. Seeing Thor’s darkening expression, he added, “They can be … overwhelmed, if I attempt several spells at once.”

“And lies? You can lie now?” 

“No.” Seeing the prince’s doubt, Loki grimaced and held up his wrist. He said, “The dwarves of Nidavellir have pink butterfly wings.” The binders tightened, barbs digging in to his wrists. Blood welled up under the bands. Between clenched teeth, Loki corrected himself, “Dwarves have no wings, of any sort.” The binders loosened, the cruel points slipping free of his flesh. He straightened his shoulders and glared at Thor. “Satisfied?”

Arms crossed, Thor returned his angry gaze. “Speak plainly. What did you do with this illusion of yours?”

“I looked in on my people,” Loki replied, not lying, but not speaking the full truth. He had seen several Jotun slaves on his clandestine journey. 

“That was your sole purpose in leaving? Nothing else?”

“I want to help them.” Not a lie. Not the truth Thor wanted, but not a lie.

“Help them? Fool,” Thor scoffed. “We bring you and your ilk here, rescue you from the frozen wastelands, clothe you, feed you, and you want to ‘help them’? From what? Civilization?”

Loki bit back a sharp reply. Rescued? From a life a freedom in their own homes, to one of forced servitude? Made to live here, where it was forever sweltering and they were forced to wear the garb of their ‘saviors’? Where they were fed table scraps and swill, and made to thank their ‘saviors’ for that kindness? 

“You have done much for my kind,” Loki agreed, his mouth tight. 

“Precisely. Look what we have accomplished with you! A tiny, weak babe, and we have raised you until you seem as one of us. Nearly perfect. Imagine if we can accomplish the same with the rest of the Jotuns?” 

“I have.” Loki looked outside, across the gleaming castle spires. Jotuns slaves that appeared similar to their masters? That didn’t need to be hidden from sight due to their barbaric appearance? Yes, he had imagined the consequences of that.

“We have never been closer to bridging the differences of our people. It is a glorious goal, bringing the realms together into a picture of perfection. And yet you would ‘help’ your people.” Thor stared at him, exasperation clear on his face. “Can you not see? We are helping them. You, with your petty defiance, you are the one causing harm.”

Loki lowered his eyes. “Please accept my apologies, my prince.”

Thor glared a moment longer, then spun about. “Come along.”

“… My prince?”

“You have broken our rules. There must be punishment. So. You will come with me and help me choose which of your people receives your punishment.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with the Topsy Turvy contest (fav.me/d7cer75) on deviantART, it occurred to me that I'd never attempted an alternate universe before. Usually, I'm a real stickler for keeping things canon, or decently canon. I started playing with the idea of, if I were to write an AU, what franchise would I pick and how would I go about doing so?
> 
> Voilà. This idea was born.
> 
> Since I was writing a mirrorverse, I wanted Thor and the other Asgardians to be "evil" by our standards. But I didn't want stereotypical bad guys. Some of the most interesting antagonists are the ones who truly believe they are acting for the greater good. I played with the idea of brutal Asgardians, which led to them being conquerors of the Nine Realms. If the Asgardians had switched natures (becoming war-like), it made sense for the Jotuns (frost giants) to become more passive and peaceful. Granted, in this piece I only mention them as slaves, not counting Loki. 
> 
> Did you catch the implied racism in the story? This is one of my more (most?) serious themed stories and I really wanted to tackle some complex issues from different viewpoints (Asgardians vs. Jotuns).
> 
> Another goal of mine was to keep the characters' basic personality traits, but flip flop their morals. Thor remains bold and straight forward. Loki is still clever and an excellent liar (although now it's almost a survival trait). I want the characters to be recognizable as themselves, despite the "mirrored" morals.
> 
> I will continue this as a series. I love this premise. Also, there are questions in this chapter I purposely left open so it didn't turn into a huge infodump. The main issue I had with this was writing in Thor's quasi-formal speech patterns. I love the character, but, dang, he's interesting to write dialogue for. 
> 
> I call this my "mock entry" for the Topsy Turvy contest. Obviously, I can't enter my own contest. Since this isn't an official entry, I didn't feel (too) bad for going over my word limit.
> 
> Thor (films and comics) and all associated names are registered trademarks of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. My work is in no way affiliated with or endorsed by Marvel Comics or Stan Lee.


End file.
